Power Rangers: Storm Force
by OwlAndCat
Summary: A new evil arrives on planet earth, and a new generation of Power Rangers is born. The Power Rangers Storm Force.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers:

Storm Force

Prologue:

_A group of teenagers and one adult sat in the Golden Beach Café, California. To an unsuspecting eye, they were just a normal bunch of people, leading next to ordinary lives. But you an I know that if that were the case, we would have no story. No, these five teenagers are far from ordinary. They are the 16th__ generation of Power Rangers, formed 3 years after the R.P.M Rangers, sworn to protect the world once again from evil, a being named Fulgora who, like many evil beings before her, plans to wipe out the human race entirely by manipulating the elements and turning them against the human race._

_These five teenagers were never ordinary beings. They were born with special abilities, each different to one another._

_James Simpson, the red ranger, has the ability to control fire._

_Annette Davies, the white ranger, has the ability to control ice._

_Daniel Brooke, the yellow ranger, has the ability to control wind._

_Sarah Brooke, the black ranger, has the ability to control lightning._

_Aaron Black, the blue ranger, has the ability to control water._

_Their mentor, Tatiana Whyte, is sworn to teach them everything she knows in order to protect both them and the world from Fulgora and her followers. _

_It is up to her and the Storm Force Rangers to put an end to Fulgora and her evil agenda once and for all….._

"_Storm Force, activate!"_


	2. How it all began

Power Rangers 

Storm Force

Chp 1: How it all began.

Tatiana Whyte sat at her desk in her study, reading a book. She was bored. Very bored. She'd finished working on a project, and had no-one to test it on. But she knew that wouldn't last long. It would only be a matter of time before another nutter came a along and decided that they wanted to take over the Universe. Tatiana chuckled to herself and continued to read. She tucked a strand of long dark hair behind her ear absentmindedly. The sound of thundering footsteps startled her from her book. Her older brother, Oliver, came running into her study. Her blue eyes met his.

"Oliver, what is it? What's wrong?" She asked, marking the page she was reading and closing the book while her brother caught his breath.

"It's-happening. City-under-attack" He gasped. Tatianas' eyes widened and she placed the book down on her desk. She stood, still looking at her brother.

"Then it's time" She said, walking over to a safe. She spun the combination and opened the safe, pulling out a box. She turned to Oliver.

"We will find the five who stand out from the rest, the five that awaken their powers in times of desperate need, when their lives and the lives of others are in grave danger" She said. Oliver nodded.

"Lets go" He said, leaving the study. Tatiana followed.

'_I hope these work'_ She thought to herself and she and her brother climbed into his car. Oliver started the engine, and they sped off towards the city where flames lit the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A woman of great beauty watched over the carnage that raged in downtown California with an evil smile on her face. Her hair laid perfectly in a dark curtain down her back. Her cold eyes gleamed in the flames. She was Fulgora, creator of storms, manipulator of elements, Earths' greatest nightmare.

'_Pathetic humans. I can't wait to wipe them off the face of the planet'_ She thought to herself, watching the humans run away from her stormites.

She giggled as one human got caught between flames and a stormite. The stormite advanced, and the human cowered.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" A voice rang out. Fulgora stopped giggling and watched as a human male ran towards the stormite and the other human. The stormite attacked the human male, but he fought back hard. Fulgora watched as the stormite conjured flames in his hand and threw it at the human male. He was as good as dead. But then, to her utter shock, the human male threw up a shield of water. The flame ball hit the water and fizzled out. The human male looked just as shocked as Fulgora did. She stomped angrily, turned on a heel, and stomped away….

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aaron Black stood in shock as he realised that he had just thrown up a shield of _water_.

'_How the Hell did I do that?'_ He asked himself, still looking at his hands.

"Because you are not human" Came a voice. Aaron turned around and saw two figures approaching. They formed into a man and a woman. The woman was holding a box.

"W-Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Tatiana Whyte, and this is my brother, Oliver Whyte. We have been searching for a group of teenagers who have special abilities, such as yourself, to become the next generation of Power Rangers" The woman said. She opened the box and pulled out two rings. One was blue, the other silver. They were both square. The blue one had wavy lines carved into it, and the silver one had similar wavy lines. Tatiana held out the rings to Aaron.

"Put the blue one on the fourth finger of your right hand, and the silver one on the fourth finger of your left hand" She said. Aaron did so.

"Now, copy me. Storm Force, activate!" She yelled, uppercutting the air on "Storm Force" and slamming her fists together on "activate!". Aaron shrugged.

"Storm Force, activate!" He yelled, copying Tatianas' moves. The rings fit together, the marks on the silver ring fitting into place on the blue ring. Aaron was immediately engulfed in a vortex of water, suspended off the ground. When the water subsided, he was in a blue spandex outfit with a helmet over his head the same colour. On his chest was a white circle, within which was a cloud and a lightning bolt.

"Welcome to the team, Aaron Black. You are the blue rain Storm Force Ranger" Oliver said.

"Now, demorph while we search for the other members of our team" Tatiana said. Aaron nodded.

"Power down" He said, and the armour and helmet disappeared.


End file.
